Poison & Wine
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: "I don't have a choice but I still choose you." A series of Robbie/Jackie one-shots prompted by a single line of some of my favourite songs. Varying ratings, genres, situations, etc.


**Note:** This was what I attempted to write for NaNoWriMo 2013 after writing about 20k for a completely fictional story which I now hate. Suffice to say neither got to 50k in the timeframe. Anyway, this will be 50 one-shots based on a line from 50 of my favourite songs.

* * *

_I used to close my eyes, and only see your face._  
**Your Silhouette - Katherine Jenkins**

* * *

It used to be so much easier for Jackie when she knew her feelings regarding him. She was once completely besotted with him and look forward to the thoughts and dreams she had involving Robbie, but now they seemed to be less frequent. He was still the closest she had to a constant male figure in her life but they had grown up and let the other get on with their life without too much interference.

Or at least that was what she believed on this particular day in the station as she stared at him. Not that she was staring, and not that she did this an awful lot. Then he looked up from his phone, something that did not usually happen in these moments as she would normally have stopped looking by that point.

"What's up?" He asked with a smile and a little confusion.

She tried to look blank as she shook her head, "Nothing, I was away in my own world."

"Don't stress out that clever brain of yours. What is the plan today?"

"We have to find some real evidence to convict this guy from the shit CCTV or else the boss will actually kill us. Then again we could sit for years and still get fuck all from these videos."

He laughed at her answer for a moment until he muttered, "At least we're together."

Jackie tapped the pen she was holding against her bottom lip, not realising she was doing so while they continued to maintain eye contact. His eyes then flickered down to the object and he raised an eyebrow in question. It was suggestive enough to feel herslf speeding straight back into the chasm of knowing exactly what they were doing.

"No Robbie, stop it, I know what you are thinking and just no way. Do not put words to it!"

He grinned back at her, "I believe you, thousands wouldn't."

"How do I ever manage to find you tolerable?!" He was so adorable and ridiculously silly that every one of his flaws disappeared when they were getting on this well.

"Because you like that I can be used as a buffer when we come up against one of the bosses. They expect bad things from me while you are the poster girl for being a perfect female cop."

Jackie scrunched her face, "Is that really what you think of me? Nobody thinks that of me any more because I am as much a part of this messed up team as you. Karen Campbell has started calling me in before you now because she thinks I am too quickly influenced if you two boys lie first. The fact I was also the last to screw up on a case doesn't win me any Brownie points either."

Robbie propelled the wheels on chair so that he was around at her side of the desk, "That was not your fault, you just see the good in too many people, it's a tad cute."

"It's stupid! I should not be as naive after this many years in the job!" Placing her face on the palm of her hand, she gazed over to the window. She was brought back to the present time by the sensation of him drawing invisible patterns over the top of her other hand with the covered end of the pen she had dropped hastily a few minutes prior, his focus locked on her fingers.

"That naivety helped you think that I was a good person though and hey, a decade and a half later I am finally living up to that reputation hopefully."

She was trapping the pen between her fingers every now and again as he continued his actions. "I could see underneath all that flirting and macho crap that you deserved a chance, or a few chances."

"We - mostly myself I admit - used to flirt like pathetic teenagers, didn't we?" He was grinning so sweetly that she ran a hand through her hair if only to feel in control of some of her own body for a second.

Jackie had never considered that he had felt the same as herself back then, and never in a million years would she have thought they would one day be comfortable enough to discuss it. "Yes, but I didn't make it easy - whenever we may have gone further I ended up marrying other guys or arguing like a mad woman which only made it worse."

"I still thought I would win you over eventually with my incredible good looks and charming personality. I used to think about you whenever I got the opportunity, whether I wanted to or not."

Their knees had started to brush against the other and they couldn't seem to stop shifting imperceptibly closer.

"I can't believe we are having this conversation... but okay, so did I. It is what confuses me most about this state we are in these days because I still do from time to time so clearly it must have been more than a crush when we were younger."

"I think we reached that point in our friendship which I didn't know truly existed whereby it feels as though we are about a hundred dates into a relationship without having kissed for real."

They had forgot completely about being at work and bring in the middle of an important case, but luckily the only witnesses to the scene were the two participants as Burke had drafted all the others for door-to-doors and arrests. "I think you are wonderful, Jackie, I always have. I thought I had got over it too but then some days or moments happen and I go right back to where we once were and all I want to do is kiss you senseless."

"I dare you to," She could not allow herself a pause or else she would regret everything, particularly her last line which she felt her cheeks flush at with embarrassment.

Robbie, however, loved this extremely rare side of her that he knew he would kick himself later if he didn't live in the moment. Leaning forward steadily, giving her the option to back away at the last minute if she so desired, he finally pressed his lips on to hers. Their eyelids fluttered shut and they were thinking of nothing except the person they were kissing. Neither could remember an experience like it before because it felt _so_ right.

As their tongues brushed together he coud feel that she was smiling into the kiss, before he gently ran his thumb down her cheek. If they had ever been that content prior to this moment it had been far too long ago to matter. After minutes of not breaking the lip contact she slowly broke away, her head resting against his, trying to get their breathing back to normal.

"Well, that was better than I ever pictured it in my head." Robbie smiled at her words and pressed another quick kiss to her mouth.


End file.
